


Sign of The Times

by airxsouls



Series: Indigo Children [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Family, Book One, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Indigo children series, M/M, Magical History, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, indepth look at Wizarding world, of like seven probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airxsouls/pseuds/airxsouls
Summary: Ophelia Black was a bit of a mystery, even to herself. The Black family name had cleared up a few secrets regarding her lineage while opening the door to so many more. Considering the only person alive that still held the Black name was serving a sentence in Azkaban.Follow her journey as she discovers who she is and it all starts with a very peculiar letter.•Part 1 of the Indigo Children Series.•
Series: Indigo Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921882
Comments: 2





	1. Story Info

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this reimagining of the Harry Potter books from the perspective of Ophelia Black our new ofc. I’ve written a few chapters ahead and I have a lot already planned out, although a bit loosely, so feel free to comment ideas and thoughts! I’d love to hear from you even if it’s criticism, my work is nowhere near perfect. But plz enjoy! It’s just for fun, entertainment, and enjoyment.

_Introducing Characters_

_MIA ALVES as Ophelia Black_

_LARA FLYNN BOYLE as Clara Figg_

_ZAHARA DAVIS as Seraphine Hart_

_DESIRE MIA as Wesley Hart_

_More to come!_

* * *

_Aesthetic:_

_Dark Academia & Wizarding World_

_Beginning Soundtrack:_

_1\. Thousand Eyes by Of Monsters and Men_

_2\. Kettering by The Antlers_

_3\. Wild Horses by The Sunday's_

_4\. Aqueous Transmission by Incubus_

_5\. Where Is My Mind? by Pixies_

_6\. Death In Reverse by John Mark McMillan_

_More to come!_

* * *

_Join me in taking a dive into the deeper darker parts of the Wizarding world we know and love. Discover secrets that have never been unturned and ideologies we only glimpsed in the original books as we followed a young Harry Potter._

_This time following a young and confused Ophelia Black. Not everything is as it seems._

* * *

_(Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Wizarding world of Harry Potter, books or movies and anything in between. All rights to J.K. Rowling. My story and work is created just for fun.)_


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as the first chapter in Philosophers Stone. Just shorter to help set the time and mood for what you can be expecting out of this story so far. An introduction if you will. Enjoy!

The world seemed to shift all in one single day. The natural order seemed to restore itself right beneath their very noses. The sky was brighter, the wind was cleaner, even the grass was greener. Perhaps all these muggles assumed their day was just a wee bit cheerier due to their own accord. It was blissful ignorance that saved most of them. While others noticed peculiar things happening all around Britain, not _normal_ things if they took the time to scratch their heads about it. But alas who would think something big enough had happened that warranted fantastic celebrations all around the world? No one. That's who. If it's not covered by the news it's not happening.

Privet Dr. was a quiet, very _normal_ neighborhood that did not bother with any foolishness or nonsense. That was that. Tonight though, there was something rather magical taking place just outside their doors. Next to this neighborhood was another block of peaceful suburbia called Wisteria Walk. Less posh than its neighbor but just as boring and unoriginal. The perfect place for nothing to happen, just like it had always been. Nothing was out of sorts. Until a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore switched his sights on the street after placing a small bundle on the steps of a house. A giant of a man and a tall, very stern looking woman followed after him as he calmly and rather dreamily glided across the road.

House by house passed until he found the perfect one. A very unnerved elderly lady with at least 3 cats at her heel was standing at the door as if she was expecting him here moments ago. While the crazy look in her eye was alarming at first you'd realize very soon there was a warmth and friendliness about her that most would miss.

"Ah, Arabella. It's good to see such a friendly face amongst the unknown." The wise-looking old man said.

"Oh please, don't flatter me. You're late." She replied.

The stern looking woman rolled her eyes in exasperation at her and stepped forward, probably to argue with her on the issue of their timing. Holding up a finger in patience the man smiled and motioned the giant towards them.

"Hagrid, my good sir can you bring her over please?" Albus Dumbledore asked the surprisingly silent large man. "Careful now. She's a fragile one."

Being placed into his arms he smiled at the bundle of fabric. "We don't know much about what's happened to young Miss Black. All we know is that she is now an orphan for all intents and purposes. She is quite the mystery indeed."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Albus. I just have one question... why my daughter?" Arabella asked hesitantly. Her shaky voice trying hard to remain steady.

He looked speculative as he answered. "The years to come will be a taxing time for everyone. Now that he has been defeated there will be grabs for power. Too many people will get docile once they are blanketed in a false sense of safety. Harry Potter and Ophelia Black will do well to grow up away from all of this. One away from the glory and one away from the hate."

Arabella still looked a bit unsure, almost disapproving, but still nodded her head and reached out to grab the girl from him.

And just as soon as they had arrived, they left. Leaving a sweet smiling one year old wrapped in a lavender baby blanket, her eyes a soft blue-ish green. She was swaying in the arms of one Arabella Figg. Not to be confused as her mother figure, that role would be given to Mrs. Figg's daughter Clara Figg. A warm lady that had missed tonight's antics after being called in to her night shift.

Pulling the bundle inside she sat in an old tattered lime green armchair that had a quilt thrown over the back and a cat perched on the top. As she started to hum and rock she realized the world had changed very much indeed. Never in her life would she have thought she'd had to open up her home to a descendant of the Black family. A family that for years and years considered people like her an abomination. A family that was usually at the very helm of her eradication.

The last thing she thought to herself before she slipped into a light doze, _this girl was only a year old and already she had so many enemies and so little time until she would meet them._


End file.
